the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Treachery / House of Imposters
House of Treachery / House of Imposters are the upcoming thirty-first and thirty-second episodes of Season 3 of House of Anubis. They are also the 181st and 182nd episodes overall.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/house-of-anubis/listings/ Plot Eddie has a vision of a sinner breaking the phonograph and Frobisher telling him he has a Sibuna sinner while Victor and Denby try to catch a third sinner. Denby offers to help with a drama production that Mara and Joy will write. Everyone auditions for the play and Jerome makes a move on Joy. The new sinner is Patricia Williamson. The Sibuna gang believes KT is working for team Evil. KT is devastated. Caroline brings Willow to the Gatehouse. Robert tries to make her angry but she is so joyful, she can't ever be angry. When Robert almost captures her as a sinner, Alfie comes to the rescue and they get out of the Gatehouse. Joy Mercer and Jerome Clarke share a passionate kiss. See Jeroy Summary The Anubis House members are putting on a play, with the help of Ms. Denby. Mara, Jerome, and Joy help find the cast members. Jerome is chosen as the director but becomes the actor and makes his move on Joy. Meanwhile, Eddie had a vision of a person smashing the phonograph, while the other Sibuna members (KT, Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie) are watching, laughing. When he has that vision, he announces to the Sibunas that they can trust no one, not even themselves. He also says that one of the Sibuna members smashed the phonograph. Frobisher announces he secured the second sinner while Victor and Denby are on the hunt for their next sinner but end up arguing which attracts an audience and Mr. Sweet who tells them to stop. Patricia tells Eddie that she has moved on and forgiven Eddie. Fabian trys to look for fingerprints and match them up with the fingerprints on the smashed phonograph. He eventually finds out that it was, KT. The other Sibuna members are in shock, but they believe that KT did it, Eddie calling her a Frobisher. Denby offers to help with a drama production that Mara and Joy will write. Everyone auditions for the play and Jerome makes a move on Joy. They share a kiss. The new sinner is Patricia, the sinner of jealousy. Denby kidnaps Willow to be her new sinner, but Alfie comes and saves her in time. Meanwhile, the Sibunas have been ignoring KT, because they think she is the sinner, even though she almost makes it clear that she's not. The episode ends with Patricia taking KT to the gatehouse, thinking KT will found out who the real sinner is, and finds out that the real trator is Patricia. View the Episode Gallery Cast *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe Spoilers *The new sinner is Patricia, the sinner of anger References Category:House of Anubis Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes